Mario Allies Unite!
by MagolortheWizard127
Summary: Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and Peach get kidnapped by a mysterious new villain who revived some old foes to help take over the universe. It's now up to Mario Allies, and the Remaining Koopa Troop to put aside their differences to save their heroes. Basically, Paper Mario Partners, Mario and Luigi Guide Characters, and members of Bowser's army are going on a wild adventure!
1. A Meeting in the Woods

Ahem… Today… We are going to look at a famous group heroes who saved the universe from the dark forces of evil. It matters not if they serve or know Mario,Peach, Bowser, or Luigi. They came together to save them all and to save the universe from darkness. This is their story…

In Dimble Woods, a suitcase, a star sprite, and two Goombas were discussing how to find the real causes for the disappearances of their friends.

"I've checked everywhere in Peach's Castle, but no sign of Mario, Luigi, or Peach." The suitcase said as he recalled his expedition in the castle. This suitcase was named Stuffwell, invented by world-famous scientist Professor E. Gadd. He had recalled some of Mario's allies to see if they could lend a hand. However, only three managed to show up.

The first was Mario and Luigi's closest Ally; a star sprite called Starlow. She had know the bros ever since the Dark Star incident. She quickly came after noticing something off about the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Ugh, I think I might know who's behind this." Starlow rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Who? You don't mean Bowser, do you?" questioned the young teenage Goomba. He blue hat and admiration for Mario quickly let him to Stuffwell. He also tagged along with another one of Mario's friends.

"I'm afraid so Goombario.", the archeologist Goomba stated. "We should head towards his castle and find out what the heck is going on!"

They all agreed that heading towards Bowser's Castle was the best course of option. However, the group were stopped when three of Bowser's most elite minions landed right in front of them.

"Stop right there in the name of Lord Bowser!" Private Goomp commanded. Unknown to him, he realized he was facing the wrong direction.

Corporal Paraplonk whispered in his ear. "Your facing the wrong way."

Private Goomp quickly changed direction and said a small thank you to Corporal Paraplon. "Thanks I owe you one. Anyway, Hlat in the name of Lord Bowser!"

Sergeant Guy looked at the four heroes and snickered, "Don't worry guys this will be easy. How hard can a yellow balloon, a briefcase, and two little goombas be."

"Hmmph.. How rude! I am not a balloon!" Starlow exclaimed.

"Don't call us little goombas either!" Goombario remarked, "Now tell us where Mario, Luigi, and Peach are!"

Goombella also added. "Don't make us have to headbonk you into oblivion!"

Private Goomp got prepared to battle, " No.. You! You tell us where Lord Bowser is!"

"Sergeant Guy, Corporal Paraplonk.. Get ready to battle!"

Stage 1: Vs. Elite Trio

Stuffwell got to be Captain with Starlow being Co-Captain. The two Goombas were in front of them ready to headbonk their opponents. "Alright guys! Let's try our best!"

"FINAL BATTLE!"

"START!"

"Behold our Minion Spirit!" Private Goomp rallied up his two teammates!

Corporal Paraplonk flew straight at Starlow, stunning her for a few seconds.

"Goombella! Wanna try our duo attack?"

"Sure, but remember to be good with your action commands!"

The two Goombas headbonked Corporal Paraplonk while Sergeant Guy started closing in on Stuffwell!

Stuffwell noticed that Sergeant Guy was about to attack him,but he quickly reacted just in time!

"Denied!"

Instead Sergeant Guy just did a regular attack.

"Take this!" Starlow said as she kicked Private Goomp real hard. Knocking half of his HP.

"Oh No, my HP! Time to call for Backup!" Private Goomp summoned a low level buzzy beetle with a mushroom. The buzzy beetle gave the captain the mushroom and Private Goomp's HP was restored a bit!"

Stuffwell quickly took care of Sergent Guy as the battle was reaching its climax.

"That's it! Time to Clash that suitcase!" Private Goomp charged at Stuffwell with a fiery aura as Starlow, Goombario, and Goombella, took off some of his HP.

"Fight me, coward!"

Stuffwell took damage from Private Goomp attack but also managed to counter with his own special attack. Private Goomp's Defense dropped. After a couple of hits, Stuffwell got the finishing blow!

BATTLE CLEARED!

"Okay! Okay! Uncle you win!" Private Goomp screamed as Sergeant Guy got up and Corporal Paraplonk dusted himself off.

"Now, where are they? And what is Bowser's plan with them?" Starlow commanded.

"Wait you guys didn't kidnap Bowser?" Sergeant Guy asked, mildly confused.

"No, We were wondering the same thing about Our heroes!" Stuffwell told them.

Starlow began thinking of what could have happened to the three of them.

"How do we know you guys aren't lying?" Goombella rolled her eyes.

"Well Bowser-"

Suddenly they spotted some Fawful Copters and on top of them were X-Nauts. They were coming in close. Not to mention that they were also paired alongside with Shroob UFOs.

"I got a bad feeling about this."

The Fawful Copters hovered near the two teams and stated 3 sentence in a familiar voice that changed everything.

"Guess who's back! Your 4 Heroes are gone forever! Now the time for the Mushroom Kingdom to be ours."

**That was Chapter 1 Ladies and Gentlemen! I hope you enjoyed my story! Please like, follow, review and rate my story. Is there anything I can improve on? Let me know. Also, feel free to tell me which characters you want to see appear in this big quest!** **Until next time!**


	2. Old Foes Return

**Hello again everyone! Welcome back to the next chapter of this story! I should tell you I'm abandoning the gameplay elements to have a better flow to my story. Also, feel free to suggest characters to be allies with our group of heroes. Note: Nintendo owns these characters. I do not own them. Without further Ado, here is Chapter 2**

"What do you mean the kingdom will be yours? Who are you freaks anyway?" Goombella remarked. She couldn't help but notice that they had other allies that looked really familiar to her. Were they X-Nauts?

'No! They can't be! The X-Nauts were stopped a long time ago! What are they doing back?' Goombella thought to herself before they responded again.

"Oh I am having the most of chortles of the question of your stupidity!" The Fawful Copter made a laughing sound. Starlow froze.

'That voice… Fawful's returned?" Starlow couldn't help but think of the time when Fawful took control of the Mushroom Kingdom with the power of the Dark Star. She could not imagine what unknowable power could have revived him.

Stuffwell also took notice of the Shroob UFO's hovering alongside with them. 'Looks like those aliens returned too. This is worse than I thought.' Stuffwell decided to muster up enough courage to speak up again!

"What are you up to, evildoers?!" Stuffwell said with a serious tone. He didn't expect to get such a weird answer. He knew it was Fawful but only saw him when the baby bros. Traded beans at his shop. It was confirmed as Fawful spoke through the Fawful Copters again.

"Your curiosity reminds Fawful of a kitten that is too dumb to realise he's stupid. Why would we tell you the plans of evil? It is I who is taking the victory. As for you, this is your halting place." The Fawful Copters laughed again as they dropped off the Shroobs and X-Nauts.

The Shroobs and X-Nauts charged at them headfirst ,giving them no time to think. Stuffwell was tackled to the ground by an X-Naut while calling for help. He had never seen such an unusual alien before, aside from the Shroobs which he recognized. Luckily for him, Goombella headbonked the First X-Naut off of Stuffwell.

"Thank you Goombella." Stuffwell said quickly as he helped Starlow take down the three Shroobs. He noticed they definitely were a lot faster than the last time he had seen them.

Meanwhile Goombario and Goombella took care of the X-Nauts. Goombella noticed that they didn't have the "X" symbol on their uniform anymore. Instead, it was replaced by a weird circle-like figure. 'These X-Jerks are going downtown either way!"

"Starlow! Use that Supernova Sparkle move you showed me either." Stuffwell alerted Starlow so that the Shroobs could be taken care of a bit faster.

"You go it Stuffwell! Supernova Sparkle!" Starlow's energy completely K. the Shroobs.

However, just when the X-Nauts were about to be down for the count. One spoke up.

"Hey, Suitcase! Your daddy is in our hands. If you don't stop now, who knows what might happen to him. Hehee" Goombario quickly defeated that X-Naut before he could say another word.

Stuffwell froze in fear. They had Professor E. Gadd. It took him a moment to process this important information. They were holding his dad hostage. It's like they knew that he would try and stop them so they kidnapped him. Stuffwell felt so fears fall down his face. "No.. They can't hurt him." Stuffwell said as he tried to wipe away a few tears.

Starlow was concerned about her friend and told him, "Don't worry. We can save him. I know it."

Stuffwell nodded slightly, "Okay. I gotta be brave for dad." Starlow wasn't too sure if Stuffwell was ready to face the villains again. However, she did notice that the Elite Trio had scrambled.

"That's funny? Where did the Elite Trio go?"

"Beats me." Goombella said as she studied the map that she had.

"Hey what's that?" Goombario asked.

"A Map."

"Who gave it to go?"

"One of those purple aliens dropped it. But it's a really weird language they speak."

Stuffwell noticed this and immediately offered to translate.

"Step 2 of Plan: Attack Bowser's Castle"

"That doesn't sound good. I think we should at least warn them about this." Starlow admitted.

"Well, Which way is Bowser's Castle?" Stuffwell asked with concern.

Goombario looked in the direction of Bowser's Path, indicating to the others that that was the way to go.

Stuffwell lead the way as the group trudged onwards to Bowser's Castle. Meanwhile, A shadowy figure was looming in the background. He told two of his minions to follow the group of heroes and ambush them.

"As you command Lord Crump. We will eliminate those meddlesome heroes.", a koopa with a red handkerchief and bleu shell said.

"Yeah, what he said. Also, We will make sure to find that Shadow girl as well. She and that yellow sparkie escaped as well." , another Koopa with a hoodie said as he and his comrade went of to follow. Those two Koopas were indeed friends of Mario's who had been brainwashed. They were infected with the newly known Malatone Formula EX.

Lord Crump wondered for a moment how was he going to tell the others about those 4 heroes. They had known to be Mario's Allies for a long time. "Nah… those 4 clowns won't stand a chance against us once we power up our minions with that formula. They will end up like the others… But just in case, I better hide this formula back at our base just to be safe."

**And that was Chapter 2, Let me know what you guys think of this chapter in your reviews. Remember that every review helps out a ton! Feel free to give me ideas too of what other characters you would like to see. I'm also open for suggestions. Until Next Time, Peace Out. **


	3. A New Hero Emerges!

**Hello guys I'm back! Sorry for the delay. I had a really bad fever that has been horrible to deal with. I'm glad to be back in business. Also, if you had not beaten Bowser Jr.'s Journey sidequest mode of the recent Bowser's Inside Story remake, I recommend you do so before reading this chapter. That means spoilers are up ahead. Anyway, without further ado, On with the show!**

As the four friends made their way to Bowser's Castle to warn those minions, a familiar trio were talking about how they had returned from the dead.

"Dieter! Is this a dream or are we alive?" Kaley said as she touched her face to see that she, Dieter and Beef did survive that final explosion in Bowser's Castle.

"REVENGE!" Beef said angrily as he looked at the castle. In an instant, Both Kaley and Dieter got bitter about their loss to Bowser Jr. and the Koopa Troop. However, before either of them could respond to him, a familiar jester warped onto the scene.

"And here I arrive like a sudden-windstorm at a kindergarten picnic, tell me, You despise those minions of the King of Flailing Arms. I could help you get rid of them all. If you accept my offer, you will be as happy as a little child in a candy store." Dimentio exclaimed.

"Wait a minute," Kaley said. "Who are you anyway?"

"Yes, It would seem rather suspicious to trust someone with no resources." Dieter said proudfully.

"I'm glad you asked my dear friends. I am a master of Dimensions, Pleaser of Crowds, I am Dimentio! And with my help, your attacks with be as powerful as a giant crushing a village." Dimentio casted a spell on the BFFs, making them way more powerful than even the Malatone Formula had.

"WHOA!" Beef said as he was filled with more new power.

"Well, It looks like you have got yourself a deal." Dieter admitted, "Now how do we crush those minions."

Dimentio smiled as he said, "We must think of a plan back at our base of operation. Come now." Dimentio and the BFFs then teleported away.

Meanwhile, a lone Shadow Siren with a Little Sparkie were near Bowser Path, avoiding the nearby Fawful Copters that were looking for something in the area.

"Vivian, I'm scared. Are we almost somewhere safe?" Watt whispered quietly.

"I don't know Watt." Vivian said, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Vivian was still heartbroken that her sisters decided to turn on her with that Fawful guy. She thought they were done with evil,but apparently she was wrong. At least, she had made a new friend. Watt wasn't too talkative but her presence made Vivian feel way less lonely. However, just when they were almost in the clear, Vivian sneezed. This noise alerted the Fawful Copters and they quickly chased after the two. However, just when the Fawful Copters were about to capture them, a young hero fell from the sky. He looked similar to Vivian with his small shape. However, his skin was yellow with stubby hands and feet. He wore a Bandana with a Star design on it

"Stop right there Fawful Copters! Leave them alone."

"Your friends are mine for the taking! I will work them until the bones become dust and the dust has grown mold! Your species reminds Fawful of those stupid people that sealed Fawful's Dark Star away. No matter, The Dark Star shall rise from the clouds and be of the rebirthing!" One Fawful Copter said as 5 of them took the little hero on.

"Take this!" the little hero said as he casted a small wind spell that temporarily malfunctioned the Fawful Copters.

"Come On guys! We gotta get out of here! They will not be down for long." He said as Watt and Vivian followed. Finally, they had managed to get away from the Fawful Copters.

"Who...are you?", Watt had finally mustered up the Gumption to ask. The young hero toward the both of them and spoke a polite and serious manner.

"My name is Vince. I am a Starlight Child." he said while scratching his head nervously. "I'm sorry for the sudden introduction back there."

Vivian took note at what Vince had said, "A Starlight Child.. Huh? Are you the species that got banished from the Shadow Queen's kingdom a thousand years ago."

Vince looked over to her and smiled, "Why yes I am, however, I don't have any grudges with anyone relating to that incident. However, That Fawful guy speaks the truth. He wants to resurrect the Dark Star." Vivian and Watt were both shocked to hear this.

"What can we do to help? I really want to teach that mean bean a lesson!" Watt said in a cute but serious tone.

Vince smiled at them and said, "Well, I guess we could get more people and then we can take on Fawful. Count me in! I always wanted to be a Hero like Mario!" He blushed with excitement.

Vivian smiled as she remembered her adventure with Mario and her other friends, "I bet I know some people that can help. Of course you can join us Vince, we need all the help we can get."

Watt beamed with joy as she said, "Yeah definitely! Especially with you being a Starlight Child and all!"

Vince chuckled a bit and explained himself, "Aww, Thanks! Now, Let's go and search for more Allies!"

"Hooray!"

However, the teams of heroes will find each other soon, trouble was brewing elsewhere. Near Cavi Cape, a beanish thief and a mouse were having a huge argument. One was a friend of Mario's from Rogueport, the other one, the self-proclaimed "Shadow Thief".

"Let me go! I'll never do your bidding.", said the little mouse.

"Haha! Never you old dame! You're the palooka that has been stealing my property. Now, give me back the darn key." Popple the, Shadow Thief, grumbled.

"Never, You're gonna have to catch me first!" Ms. Mowz, the lovely badge theif, managed to get away.

"Gosh Darn It! Freak-Sheet Rookie! After her!" Popple screeched as he ran after her. His rookie was a certain hypnotized Duplighost.

"As you command Lord Popple."

**And that was Chapter 3, I hope you are enjoying this story so far. I forgot to mention that there will be a few O.C.s to keep things interesting like a True Paper Mario sequel. However, They will still relate to the Mario Universe. What's your favorite part so far? What are you looking forward to? Let me know in your reviews. Until then, See you guys later! **


End file.
